


busy as a bee

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, M/M, also just because gin is usually serious, busybusybusy, doesn't mean she has no sense of humor, so many assholes to kill and so little time, that sometimes you have to outsource
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Before Gin gets to the library, she makes a short detour to the other side of the river.





	

Before Gin gets to the library, she makes a short detour to the other side of the river. It is always easier here to find somebody who will take their job seriously. 

The inn is nothing like the ones in the city proper, dark and a bit colder than it would be comfortable, but there are people by the tables, ones that she knows by reputation, even if not the name, and that’s all that matters.

In the end she doesn’t make it to work before noon, but she is certain that her new friends, all four groups of them, are preparing to walk into the Underdark already, ready and eager to deliver the news about good ser Vallen’s unfortunate demise. The promise of enough gold to buy a house on the other side of the river is a good incentive to move instantly and beat the competition early.

The second task is somewhat more complicated. The design is simple enough and Mr. Lusterbloomer’s tailors already have Fyr’s measurements, but Cosimo is a different matter.. She ends up having to morph herself into his shape and spend a while measured from every angle. 

At least now the measurements will be there if they were needed anytime soon.

She can see they eyeing various fabrics and wondering which ones will suit them best, but she’s hardly necessary during this part.

The boy delivering the finished order a few hours later straight into her office takes every care with his package, even asking whether he should be back to carry it home after her work, but she refuses, seeing no reason for that, preferring to take care of that herself.

After the show they created at breakfast she can’t help but play a little trick on them as well, tying the illusion of a gigantic bee into the ribbon, making sure it will appear as soon as it is untied, and enchanting the packages to be less noticeable for a dozen hours or so.

She really wishes she could see it play out, but you can’t have everything, and sometimes a trap well set is a prize in itself.


End file.
